Days gone bye
by Soso77G
Summary: Rick vit le garçon pleurer puis Michonne le tira en arrière pour qu'ils s'en aillent car les rôdeurs devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Rick adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Michonne puis positionna son arme contre sa tempe. Puis il tira [... ]
1. Introduction

Rick Grimes, le chef du groupe de la prison voyait avec effroi tout son petit monde se refermer sur lui. Le gouverneur avait réussi à s'introduire dans la prison et avait ouvert toutes les issus, permettant ainsi a tous les rôdeurs avoisinant de s'introduire dans leur prison.

Les rôdeurs étaient partout, Rick ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Instinctivement il chercha Carl, son fils, des yeux mais ne le vit pas immédiatement. Il se mit à crier désespérément son nom en tuant quelques rodeurs au passage. A ses côtés, il voyait Daryl en train de crier le nom de Carol d'une manière tout aussi affolée.  
Les deux réussissaient à tuer des rodeurs en masse, en reconnaissant certains des nouveaux habitants qu'ils avaient rapatriés de Woodbury parmi eux. L'ancien shérif tentait de ne pas y faire attention et les tuait sans relâche en appelant toujours son fils. Il était également très important pour lui de retrouver Carol car c'était elle qui avait en charge Judith, son bébé.

- Oh mon dieu !

Il avait entendu Daryl crier cette phrase et se retourna immédiatement. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un crie également.  
Se trouvaient étendus par terre, Glenn, Maggie, Beth et Herschel. Tous morts dévorés. Quelle horreur, la moitié de son groupe venait de perdre la vie en moins de quelques minutes il fallait que tout ce cauchemar s'arrête au plus vite !  
En plus de cela, Carol et Carl restaient toujours introuvables ! Pourvus qu'ils se soient cachés en sécurité et que Judith aille bien. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses enfants en plus de cela !

Rick tenta de se ressaisir pour enfin pouvoir retrouver ses enfants et demanda a Daryl de s'assurer de la mort des membres de leur groupes. Pendant qu'il ouvrait une porte afin de rechercher son fils, il entendit Daryl crier comme jamais.  
Il se retourna et vit un rodeur, avant cela caché derrière un bureau, sur le chasseur, en train de lui dévorer l'épaule gauche.

- Non pas toi !

Rick ne pouvait pas y croire ses yeux, pas Daryl non ce n'était pas possible. Il se mit a paniquer et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux automatiquement tendit qu'il tuait le rôdeur responsable de ce massacre.  
Daryl était tétanisé de peur et souffrait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ca, avec le temps il était devenu son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et le laisser souffrir.

- Je suis désolé Daryl, j'ai pas réussi a tous vous protéger …

- Sauve Carol … Et tes enfants Rick, dépêche toi... J'ai mon flingue t'inquiète pas pour moi mon gars … Merci pour tout …

Rick pleurait définitivement. Autant Daryl n'était pas du genre a parler beaucoup mais quand il le faisait ça avait pour mérite d'être poignant. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire sans lui pourtant la c'était inévitable.  
Le shérif serra son ami contre lui et se leva. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça plus longtemps.

- Merci à toi mon frère, je trouverai Carol compte sur moi.

Rick tourna les talons et couru en pleurant. Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve Carol et son fils !

Puis soudain il les vit. Ils étaient tous les trois planqués derrière une table en métal. Devant eux se tenait Michonne qui tuait chaque rodeur qui avait l'audace de s'approcher. Sur le coup Rick voulu l'embrasser tellement il était content qu'elle ai sauver ses enfants.

Il était tellement content qu'il n'entendit pas Carol lui crier de faire attention derrière lui. Il senti juste les dents d'un rôdeur lui transpercer le bras et arracher un bout de peau. Il cria instantanément en sachant que c'était la fin.  
Puis tout s'accéléra, il vit Carl s'approcher en pleurant suivit par Carol qui tenait toujours Judith.

- Enfuyez vous maintenant ! Restez bien avec Michonne surtout ! Carl prend soin de ta sœur tu es un homme maintenant. Je t'aime mon fils.

Il vit le garçon pleurer puis Michonne le tira en arrière pour qu'ils s'en aillent car les rôdeurs devenaient de plus en plus nombreux.  
Rick adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Michonne puis positionna son arme contre sa tempe. Puis il tira.

Et se réveilla. _Se réveilla ?!_


	2. Sorti du coma

Tout d'abbord merci beaucoup a Laura1907 pour son commentaire ça fait plaisir !

J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, bonne ou mauvaises pour me faire avancer, je suis preneuse.  
Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sorti du coma ...

Tout était embrumé dans l'esprit de Rick. Il ouvrit les yeux en continuant de penser que ce n'était pas possible. Il venait de se tirer une balle dans la tête il ne pouvait pas simplement se réveiller comme ça, comme si de rien n'était.  
Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ouvrait les yeux sur un endroit d'une clarté impressionnante. Tiens, ca aussi c'était bizarre, il était pourtant dans une prison lugubre comment ce faisait-il que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait soit si éclairée ?

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tendit que ses yeux s'habituaient tant bien que mal a la lumière de la pièce. Il pu alors se concentrer sur l'environnement de la pièce.

Déjà, il était dans un lit. Confortable en plus de cela, ce n'était pas chose courante ces derniers temps. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le cas depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la ferme de Greene.  
Rick pris en main le drap qu'il le couvrait et constata qu'il était soyeux. Il sentait également très bon comme s'il avait été lavé la veille. De plus en plus étrange tout ça.  
Lorsqu'il remonta les yeux pour voir le reste de la pièce, le shérif fut encore plus déboussolé. Se trouvait en face de lui une télévision. Pas une télévision miteuse qui ne marchait plus depuis des mois, une télé écran plat avec une LED de couleur orange s'allumant pour indiquer qu'elle était éteinte. Incroyable !  
Cette vision lui donne un regain d'énergie, il se redressa immédiatement afin d'analyser la pièce. Il commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Enfin une pensée le traversa.

- Une chambre d'hôpital !

Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Elle ressemblait trait pour trait a celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé un an et demi plus tôt après son accident. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement, les mêmes rideaux, la même perfusion fixée à son bras droit, le même écran indiquant les battements de son cœur.  
A une exception près et pas des moindre. Cet écran fonctionnait contrairement à celui de la dernière fois, et la perfusion était pleine, elle passait encore dans ses veines, comme si elle avait été changée à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Comment est ce que ca pouvait être possible. Les écrans s'allumaient ? Il y avait de l'électricité ?  
Trop de question se bousculaient dans l'esprit du shérif. En continuant son inspection de la chambre, ses yeux tombèrent sur un boité blanc avec un bouton rouge dessus. La sonnette.  
Si les écrans marchaient, peut-être la sonnette fonctionnerait elle aussi ! Il appuya donc dessus et vit avec surprise le bouton rouge situé a son coté droit s'allumer puis clignoter. Il entendit également le bruit de sa sonnette retentir dans le couloir de l'hôpital.  
Il regretta immédiatement son geste, ça allait attirer les rôdeurs !  
Affolé il tenta de se lever, mais sa tête lui tourna immédiatement. Tant pis il fallait faire avec sinon il allait se faire dévorer !  
Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de se lever de son lit, qu'une dame vêtue de blanc entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la porte. Elle le regarda avec un sourire immense, ce qui contrastait avec la surprise qui demeurait dans les yeux de Rick ! Une infirmière, c'était inespéré !

- Attention madame, faut éteindre ce bruit, ça va attirer les rôdeurs !

- Les rôdeurs ? Ecoutez monsieur Grimes, vous venez de vous réveiller d'un très long coma je comprends que vous soyez quelque peu perturbé. Tachez de vous reposer un peu. Voulez vous que je prévienne votre femme ?

Un très long coma ? Sa femme ?  
Cette infirmière se moquait de lui ! Oui il avait été dans le coma mais ça fait un an et demi qu'il s'était réveillé ! Et prévenir sa femme, elle est marrante elle, Lori était morte !  
Prenant son silence pout un non, l'infirmière n'insista pas puis sorti de la chambre en adressant à Rick un regard compatissant.

_* Mais pourquoi elle part elle, j'en ai pas fini avec toi cocotte !_

- Attendez !

Il avait tenté de crier cela mais sa voix était encore un peu rauque surement à cause de tout ce temps passé dans le coma.  
Oh bah voila qu'il se mettait a croire a cette histoire maintenant, manquait plus que ça !  
Quelques instants après, une jeune fille entra dans la chambre. Elle était également vêtue de blanc mais semblait avoir 20 ans tout au plus !

- Bonjour Monsieur Grimes, Je m'appelle Jenny, je suis étudiante infirmière. Je suis ravie de vous voir réveillé ! Je vous ai entendu appeler dans le couloir, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui ! Votre collègue, elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait appeler ma femme ! ... Mais ma femme, elle est... vivante ?

- Bien sur qu'elle l'est ! Vous désirez qu'elle soit prévenue ?

- Euh... Oui oui bien sur !

- Très bien je m'en occupe dans ce cas, reposez vous en attendant ! A tout a l'heure !

- A tout a l'heure …

Rick n'en revenait pas ! Lori était vivante, c'était incroyable. En plus, tout le monde semblait agir si calmement. Comme s'ils n'allaient pas se faire dévorer s'ils parlaient un peu trop fort ou s'ils faisaient le moindre bruit. Comme s'ils n'y avaient pas de rôdeurs d'ailleurs.

Soudain Rick entendit un bruit provenant de la table de chevet située à sa gauche. Il sursauta puis se hâta d'ouvrir le meuble. Un téléphone portable était allumé et sonnait à l'intérieur.

- Incroyable …

Il le prit dans sa main puis vit marqué « Shane ».  
Rick cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Déjà on lui disait que sa femme allait venir le voir et ensuite Shane l'appelait au téléphone. C'était beaucoup à assimilé en une seule fois. Sceptique mais pris de curiosité, il décida de décrocher.

- Allô ? Allô Rick ? Tu es réveillé mon pote ?!

Incroyable ! C'était bien la voix de Shane ! Peut être que c'était comme la dernière fois, dans son imagination, tout ça.

- Rick répond, c'est toi ? Lori m'a appelé en me disant qu'une infirmière lui avait dit que t'était réveillé, c'est génial ! Je finis mon service et j'passe tout de suite te voir mec, je suis trop content !

Ca avait l'air tellement réel, comment ce pouvait être une hallucination. Rick devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Oui Shane, c'est moi. Je me suis réveillé y'a pas longtemps.

- Aaaaah comment ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix mon frère j'suis trop content tu peux pas savoir j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Tu me rends émotif hein ! Bon je te laisse te reposer puis Lori va pas tarder à venir te voir ! a tout à l'heure !

- Je suis content aussi... A tout a l'heure Shane.

Le shérif ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méfiant. D'un côté il était fou de joie d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami, de l'autre il n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. En plus, Shane avait l'air tellement … Comme avant ! Sans cette marque de folie dans la voix et sans hostilité ! Il avait une voix joviale et semblait vraiment heureux de le voir. Rick ne l'avait plus entendu parler comme ça depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le groupe à Atlanta !

Rick ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse en repensant au groupe. Ils étaient presque tous morts maintenant à part Carol et Carl. Même Glenn, son fidèle alié qui lui avait sauvé la vie dès le début. Même Daryl qui s'était montré si fort. Ils n'avaient pas mérités de finir comme ça, ils valaient tellement mieux.

_* Mais peut-être qu'ils sont vivants eux aussi !_

Bah oui, si Shane et Lori étaient vivants, pourquoi pas eux également ! Malheureusement aucun moyen de vérifier, il n'avait pas leur numéro de téléphone et il ne savait même pas ou ils étaient. Si ca s'trouve ils sont là où ils étaient avant l'apocalypse !  
Rick savait que Glenn avait été livreur de pizza à Atlanta donc ca ne devrait pas être difficile de le retrouver par contre Daryl … Il ne savait rien de lui. Il était celui qu'il avait le plus envie de retrouver mais il n'avait aucun moyen pour …

Néanmoins il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient morts, ça ne sert à rien de faire des spéculations comme ça. C'était se faire des faux espoirs pour rien …  
Déjà il fallait mettre au clair cette histoire avec Lori qui était vivante puis il verrait la suite après.

**TOC TOC TOC**

La porte s'ouvrit et Lori apparut.

- Oh Rick mon dieu !


	3. Un passé rêvé

Merci beaucoup à Laura1907 pour ses commentaires, c'est gentil de suivre mon histoire de cette manière ca me touche. Merci également à Shadow1399 pour le commentaire !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rick n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Se tenait devant lui Lori, sa femme. Elle était bien vivante. Le shérif avait envie de pleurer tellement l'émotion était forte. Tellement de fois il l'avait imaginée revenir vers lui, tellement de fois il l'avait vu dans ses hallucinations.  
Seulement là, c'était différent, elle ne se contentait pas de le regarder en souriant, elle parlait et bougeait … C'était merveilleux !

Lori s'assit sur le lit de son mari et le serra fort contre elle pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Rick sentait les larmes de sa compagne couler le long de son épaule et ne pu retenir les siennes plus longtemps. Tellement d'émotions d'un seul coup, c'en était trop à supporter sans craquer.

- Carl va être tellement heureux de te voir ! Je l'entends pleurer tous les soirs dans sa chambre, tu lui as tellement manqué !

Carl … la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il était en train de fuir la masse de rôdeurs qui s'approchaient de lui dans l'intention de le croquer. Et maintenant Lori lui disait qu'il était sagement dans sa chambre en train d'attendre le retour de son papa ?!  
Rick en avait assez de réfléchir, il laissa donc ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête.

- Il m'a manqué aussi ! Et toi aussi …. Tellement …

Il la serra plus fort auprès d'elle quand il entendit quelqu'un frappé à sa porte. Aussitôt, une femme entra dans la chambre. Rick cru avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit qui était dans la chambre.  
Devant lui se tenait Carol Pelletier, vêtue de blanc et qui portait un badge sur lequel était inscrit « Carol, Aide soignante ».  
Malgré le fait que Rick ait décidé de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard, là ce ne fut pas possible. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans cet hôpital elle aussi ? Puis elle semblait y travailler en plus de ça …

- Bonjour monsieur Grimes, bonjour madame ! Je suis Carol, l'aide soignante qui m'occupait de vous durant votre coma. Je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillé !

- Mais … Combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma ?

- Oh je dirai bien 8 mois … C'était très long mais nous ne désespérions pas car vous aviez un sommeil extrêmement agité ! Votre activité cérébral était toujours très importante donc nous avions toujours de l'espoir quand à votre réveil !

A ces paroles tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Rick. Il avait rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'apocalypse, jamais eu de rôdeurs, jamais eu de gouverneur ….  
Un soulagement s'empara de lui. Dans ce cas, peut être que Shane n'avait jamais eu de relation avec sa femme. C'était même sûr puisqu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire que Rick était mort. Lori était restée à l'attendre comme Pénélope attendait le retour de son Ulysse, avec patience et fidélité.  
Néanmoins ça voulait dire que le groupe d'Atlanta n'avait jamais existé … Il avait inventé toutes ces personnes. Rick pensa que Carol était si gentille dans ses rêves car elle prenait soin de lui dans la réalité voilà tout !

- Je sors quand s'il vous plait ?

- Demain je pense, il faut tout d'abord que vous vous reposiez un peu puis que l'on s'assure que tout va bien pour vous laisser sortir. Néanmoins je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, vos constantes sont très bonnes !

- C'est super !

Lori pleurait de joie. Il allait enfin rentré à la maison. Ils reprendraient une vie normale.  
C'était tellement beau …

Après le départ de Lori, Rick s'endormi immédiatement. Il avait été épuisé par toutes les découvertes qu'il avait faites dans la journée. Il n'entendit même pas Shane qui était venu lui rendre visite et passa la nuit à dormir comme un bébé.

* * *

Le lendemain, le médecin passa pour lui confirmer sa sortie. Rick allait enfin quitter cette chambre d'hôpital pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Lori était venue le chercher vers 16h car elle avait dans l'idée de l'amener à l'école de Carl afin de lui faire la surprise.  
En sortant de sa chambre, Rick fut heureux de voir que l'hôpital était rempli de gens vivants. Ca grouillait de partout entre les infirmières, les médecins, les patients, il y en avait de tous les côtés.

Il chercha Carol des yeux dans l'espoir de lui dire au revoir. Il n'allait pas partir sans cela quand même. Il avait passé des mois à la voir dans ses rêves parce qu'elle s'occupait de lui il se devait de la remercier.  
Il l'a trouva dans le poste de soin en train de parler au téléphone. Elle semblait visiblement apeurée car il l'entendit dire « Je suis désolée Ed, je rentrerai plus tôt ce soir … hier il y avait vraiment beaucoup de boulot … Oui je sais tu as du faire à manger tout seul je suis désolée, ce soir je te fais ton plat préféré … »

Ed ?! Alors il existait vraiment celui la … Son abominable mari qui la battait sans aucun remord et qui la terrorisait … Rick en éprouva de la tristesse. S'il avait rêvé de lui c'est qu'elle avait du en parler pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui.

_*J'aurai préféré qu'il soit vraiment mort celui la …_

- Oh Rick ! Vous partez déjà ! Je suis heureuse que vous rentriez enfin chez vous, prenez soin de vous surtout ! Au revoir !

Elle avait dit cela rapidement en affichant un large sourire mais Rick sentait bien qu'elle était proche des larmes.

- Merci pour tout Carol ! Au revoir et surtout si je pouvais vous rendre un peu de ce que vous m'avez donné ca serait avec plaisir. Je suis shérif donc au moindre souci n'hésitez pas surtout !

Il espérait qu'en lui disant ça elle viendrait porter plainte contre son mari mais il avait peu d'espoir. La pauvre n'oserait pas se rebeller contre lui de cette façon.

Durant le trajet pour se rendre jusqu'à l'école de Carl, ses pensées furent concentrées sur Carol. Il aurait tellement aimé l'aider. Lui permettre de s'en sortir elle et Sophia ! La petite fille devait surement exister elle aussi et Rick espérait que Ed ne la frappe pas également mais n'y croyait pas fort …  
Il arrêta cependant de pensé à la gentille aide soignante à l' instant où il aperçut Carl. Le petit avait les yeux illuminé de bonheur à la vision de son père. Il le prit fort dans ses bras et les deux se mirent à pleurer sous le regard attendrit de tous les parents présents.  
Rick tenait le petit fort contre lui en se disant qu'il avait l'air plus jeune que dans ses rêves. Il avait fait vieillir les traits de son propre fils dans ses rêves … Dis donc il était plutôt doué le Rick n'est ce pas …

Rick s'endormi paisiblement dans son lit cette nuit là. Il était enfin chez lui avec son petit garçon dans sa chambre, sa femme à ses côtés et pas de rôdeurs près à vous dévorer à la moindre occasion. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler le paradis non ?


	4. Dreams come true

Et voici la suite !  
Encore merci a Laura1907, je pense que tu vas être contente sur ce chapitre ! Et merci également à Nanaachan !  
Bonne lecture à tous, n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Dreams come true ...

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Rick était sorti de son coma. Il commençait tout doucement à reprendre ses repères avec sa famille. Carl ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et Lori était aussi douce que possible. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.  
Même avec Shane cela se passait à merveilles. Le lendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital, il était passé à l'improviste et avait ramené tout le nécessaire pour organiser un bon barbecue. Ca avait été une soirée formidable, Shane avait été d'un humour massacrant et ils avaient rit à ses blagues toute la soirée. Néanmoins, malgré la sympathie de Shane, Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer méfiant envers lui.

_*C'est vrai quoi, après tout il est peut être vraiment amoureux de Lori …_

Les sentiments comme ça ne naissent pas du jour au lendemain. Puis Shane avant tenté de le tuer pour avoir Lori pour lui tout seul donc ce n'était pas une histoire sans conséquence, il avait vraiment été amoureux d'elle au point d'en mourir.  
Néanmoins, Rick se disait que c'était encore une hallucination qu'il avait eu durant son coma. Il avait eu peur d'être absent et son cerveau avait imaginé une romance entre ces deux là, tout simplement …

- Allô Rick ? C'est Shane … Au boulot ils m'ont dit d'essayer de te remettre tout doucement au sur pied mais ca me plairait vachement que tu viennes avec moi pour cette affaire. Y'a un trafiquant de drogues qui traine dans Atlanta et tu as un flair pour les repérer ces mecs là, ca serait dommage qu'on en profite pas !

- Bien sûr Shane, je me prépare et j'arrive, on se retrouve devant chez toi !

Cela allait lui faire du bien de revenir sur le terrain un peu. Voir que les rues sont sures et pas infestées d'humains amateurs de chaires fraiches.  
Puis d'un autre côté, l'idée du trafiquant de drogues lui plaisait assez. Rick avait une petite idée derrière la tête mais il attendait d'être sur place pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il se prépara donc tout en essayant de convaincre Lori qu'il était assez remis de son coma pour aller bosser. Il l'embrassa tendrement pour la détendre et lui promis de revenir aussi vite que possible. Carl non plus ne voulait pas le laisser partir mais il réussi à le convaincre en lui promettant qu'ils iraient au parc d'attraction ce weekend.

_*Il est prévisible ce petit …_

Tout en souriant face à la naïveté de son fils, Rick se mis en route. Shane habitait dans le même quartier que lui donc il marcha tranquillement à pied. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout autours de lui pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres mais il ne croisa que des voisins bienveillants qui lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement.

En arrivant à proximité de la maison de Shane, il trouva son ami déjà dehors, prêt à partir. Il était visiblement très excité à l'idée de retourner sur le terrain avec son meilleur ami. Rick lui fit un signe de main puis il le rejoignit.

- Salut Shane, alors content de repartir en mission avec moi ?

- T'imagine pas, je suis excité comme une puce ! J'en avais marre de bosser avec Léon il arrête pas avec ses blagues débiles j'en pouvais plus …

Rick sourit en repensant à Léon. C'était un bon petit gars qui avait été nommé flic il y a peu de temps. Il était souvent déconcentré et faisait des remarques pas très constructives mais il n'était pas méchant. La vision de Léon en train de marché vers lui en tant que rôdeur lui revint en mémoire néanmoins. Il avait du l'abattre d'une balle dans la tête le jour ou il avait été récupérer ses armes au commissariat avec Morgan.

_*Aller, Rick, ressaisit toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve ça !_

Shane se mit au volant de sa voiture et Rick pris place sur le côté passager. Durant le trajet, Shane s'amusait à rouler en zig zag sur la route et à mettre son auto radio au volume maximum et à chanter à tue tête. Rick avait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui montait pour la première fois dans la voiture de son meilleur pote. Ca faisait du bien de se sentir décontracter et de rire de cette manière.

Puis peu à peu, la voiture s'enfonça dans Atlanta. Rick ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser. Les grandes villes représentaient le plus grand danger car c'était là que les rôdeurs étaient le plus nombreux.  
Néanmoins là, les immeubles étaient intacts, les commerces ouverts et des marchés s'étendaient le long des rues, c'était plein de vie. Rick sourit et se décontracta un peu tandis que Shane s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans la ville.  
Ils arrivèrent dans un coin nettement moins urbanisé avec des tentes le long des autoroutes et de nombreuses usines désaffectées. C'était l'endroit parfait pour dealer sans se faire prendre évidemment.

- Comment il s'appelle notre dealer ?

- Dixon. On a pas beaucoup d'autres infos sur lui …

Rick n'en revenait pas. Evidemment il avait dans l'idée que Merle pouvait être largement impliqué la dedans mais de là à ce que ça soit vrai …  
Comment Rick avait-il pu rêver de lui comme çà ? … Il devrait sérieusement y réfléchir après cette excursion …

- Et comment vous savez qu'il va venir aujourd'hui ?

- On a un informateur qui lui a donné rendez vous, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Les deux se mirent donc à attendre l'arrivée de Merle. Cependant Rick cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque en voyant qui arrivait au coin de la rue. Ce n'était pas Merle mais Daryl Dixon qui se tenait là. Il avait la même démarche saccadée et la même manière de se mordre le pouce lorsqu'il était gêné que dans ses souvenirs.

_*Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là …_

Daryl ne consommait pas de drogue normalement. Enfin pendant l'apocalypse non. Dans ses rêves … Rick ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment avait-il pu rêver de gens qui existaient vraiment ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant il en était pratiquement sur…

- Tu crois que c'est notre homme ?!

- Attend un peu …

Rick ne pouvait pas dénoncer Daryl comme ça. Il l'avait tellement aidé. Rick devait en avoir le cœur net.  
Il sortit de la voiture pour aller voir « le chasseur ». Il indiqua à Shane qu'il y allait pour l'interroger et qu'il préférait y aller seul.

- Bonjour je suis Rick Grimes !

Daryl sursauta. Il regarda attentivement la tenue de shérif de Rick et se mit à paniquer. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait là …

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?

- Je me promenais …

Daryl n'était pas un bon menteur c'était indéniable … Soudain, le téléphone du jeune Dixon se mit à sonner. Il coïncidera l'appareil quelques instants avant de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de décrocher pour ne pas paraitre suspicieux.

- Allô Merle … Ouais je rentre … J'texpliquerai … Ta gueule je rentre j'tai dis !

Il raccrocha l'appareil et le fourra dans sa poche. Il tourna les talons aussi rapidement que possible pour s'en aller.

- Attendez ! Il ne faut pas trainer ici vous le savez ? Il y a des trafiquant de drogues … Le problème c'est que vous avez été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je vais devoir fouiller votre appartement !

- Bah venez vous trouverez rien !

Rick était satisfait. Si Daryl avait réellement de la drogue chez lui, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé rentrer. En plus, il allait pouvoir voir ou il habitait en même temps c'était la bonne occasion. Une occasion rêvée même.

- Je vous suis !

Rick fit signe a Shane qu'il allait avec lui. Shane ne semblait pas très emballé par cette idée mais il n'insista pas, sachant que pour raisonner Rick, il fallait se réveiller de bonne heure.  
Rick marcha en silence derrière Daryl. Il avait l'impression de retourner à la chasse avec son meilleur ami, n'aimant pas qu'on lui parle lorsqu'il était concentré.  
Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un immeuble délabré. Daryl rougit de honte et poussa la porte afin qu'ils entrent. Son appartement se trouvait au troisième étage.

- Y'a pas d'ascenseur …

Rick était triste pour son ami. Il avait l'air tellement honteux en parlant … Le shérif était persuadé qu'il préférait n'inviter personne chez lui …  
En entrant dans son appartement, Daryl ouvrit immédiatement les fenêtres pour faire s'estomper l'odeur qui reignant dans les lieux.

- L'humidité... Comme c'est pas grand... Bref vous pouvez chercher maintenant que vous y êtes !

Rick reconnaissait bien là son ami. Il avait tendance à devenir agressif lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.  
Evidemment Rick ne trouva rien dans appartement. C'était certainement Merle qui l'avait envoyé pour dealer à sa place. Daryl ne consommait ni ne gardait rien de tout ça …

Pendant ce temps, Rick entendit que Daryl avait allumé la télévision. Il l'entendait zappé sur les chaines musicales jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une chaine diffusant les infos.

« C'est incroyable, mon mari était mort et je l'ai vu se relever et il m'a mordu … » Ce reportage a été tourné chez une patiente accueillit ce matin aux urgences …

- C'est quoi ce bordel …

Rick entendit Daryl faire le dernier commentaire en se tétanisant.  
Alors ça allait arriver. Il n'avait pas rêvé, les rodeurs allaient bel et bien attaquer. Il avait imaginé le futur...

_*Et bah j'ai des talents de médium maintenant, j'aurai du m'en servir plus tôt …_

Il ressaisit en rejoignant Daryl dans le salon. A la télé il voyait bien des rôdeurs comme il les connaissait en train de dévorer des humains. Il fallait qu'il agisse rapidement pour sauver le plus de monde possible et ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

- Il faut fuir le plus rapidement possible des villes !

- Quoi ? Vous croyez que ça va venir jusque là ?

- Oui bien sur que oui et ça va être pire que tout ici il faut fuir … J'ai des armes et je sais comment vous protéger, vous pouvez venir avec moi !

- Quoi ?! J'vais pas suivre un flic j'vous connais même pas en plus ! Dégagez de chez moi vous avez rien trouvé de toute façon ! aller cassez vous ! Espèce de malade !

Rick se fit éjecter de l'appartement en grimaçant. Il n'imaginait pas assumer une nouvelle attaque de rôdeurs sans Daryl il fallait qu'il le suive à tout prix …  
Avant de partir il laissa son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier qu'il glissa dans la boite aux lettres …

* * *

Après avoir faire sortir le flic de son appartement Daryl se posa sur le divan. C'était qui ce mec, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait exprès de venir chez lui et qu'il voulait l'embarquer de force. C'était un grand malade ce type.  
Néanmoins, il n'avait peut être pas tord concernant les événements qui se passaient. Si les gens bouffent les autres, l'endroit où il y a le plus de monde, c'est les villes donc c'est là qu'il y aura le plus de bouffeur … Logique.  
Daryl fut pris d'un instant de panique et se décida à appeler Merle.

- Allô Merle ! Ouais c'est encore moi t'as regardé la télé mec c'est un truc de fou ! Les gens crèvent et se relèvent ! Mais allume ta télé putain au lieu de me dire que j'deviens fou !

Daryl entendit son frère bouger suivit d'un bruit de fond. Il s'était enfin décidé à allumer sa télé. D'après le silence qui s'en suivit Merle devait être aussi perturbé qu'il ne l'était.

- Prépare tes affaires, petit frère, on se casse d'ici !

* * *

Rick se dépêcha de revenir à l'endroit où il avait laissé Shane. Ce dernier l'attendait avec impatience et soupira de soulagement en voyant son ami revenir.

- Arrête de partir comme ça tout seul hein ! Avec ce paumé en plus il aurait pu te tuer ! Le dit pas a Lori hein elle va me tuer si elle apprend que j'tai laisser partir seul !

Comme à chaque fois que Shane prononçait le nom de sa femme, Rick se crispa quelques peu mais il tenta de se re-concentrer sur le véritable danger.

- Shane, chez Dar … le gars là ! j'ai vu les infos ils disent que les morts se relèvent et bouffent les autres ! Des vrais rodeurs j'te jure !

- J'ai entendu un truc du même genre aux infos dans la voiture … On fait quoi ?

- On s'en va, je récupère Carl et Lori et on se tire d'Atlanta faut pas rester ici !

- Et tu veux aller ou attend ? on est les flics on peut pas se barrer comme ca !

- Tout le monde va se barrer, les flics, les médecins, les militaires, les scientifiques, tous ! Il n'y aura plus personne croit moi faut vraiment pas rester là.

Rick vit son ami être un peu sceptique. Il devait certainement pensé qu'il en faisait trop pour l'instant mais Rick savait que la situation allait dégénérer très rapidement. Dans une semaine grand max la ville serait plongée dans le chao, il en était certain.  
C'est pour cela que Rick n'attendit pas l'approbation de Shane plus longtemps et se mit à marcher. Il n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment qu'il se décide.  
Cependant en réalisant a quelle distance il était de chez lui il se mit à courir. Les rôdeurs auraient le temps d'aller chez lui pendant qu'il n'y était pas et attaquer sa famille. Cette fois ci Shane n'était pas là pour les protéger, il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

Pendant qu'il courrait il entendit soudain des cris. Il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand il vit trois rôdeurs en train de se diriger vers une file d'attente pour le cinéma.

- Partez de la !

Les gens dans la file criaient mais aucun ne fit rien. Rick se mit à courir dans leur direction pour les aider car s'ils ne bougeaient pas ils allaient tous se faire dévorer. Il tenta de les résonner mais les pauvres étaient comme paralysés.  
Pendant son spitch pour les faire bouger il ne fit plus attention aux rôdeurs qui étaient maintenant tout près de lui !

- Attention monsieur !

Rick se retourna et eu juste le temps de tirer sur le premier rôdeur avec son arme. Il acheva immédiatement les deux autres sous les cris horrifiés des passants.

_*Vous me considérez comme un assassin maintenant mais vous verrez dans quelques jours …_

Rick se retourna pour remercier l'homme qui l'avait prévenu. Il faillit tomber à la renverse.

_*Oh mon dieu, Glenn !_

Décidément, il venait toujours lui sauver la vie au bon moment ce petit …


	5. plus rapide que prévu

Voila le nouveau chapitre !  
Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à le poster mais avec les partiels de fin d'années j'espere que vous comprendrez.

Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent ça me touche !  
En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je suis ouverte à toute sorte de critiques.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Tous les passants le regardaient d'un air outré. Certains étaient même partis en courant en le traitant d'assassin haut et fort.  
Néanmoins, Rick ne s'en souciait guère. Ces gens avaient faillis se faire tués, ils s'en rendraient compte bien assez tôt.

- C'est quoi ce qu'il se passe ? Ces gens ne sont plus humains n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune asiatique avait dit cela en regardant l'uniforme de sherif de Rick. Il tentait certainement de se convaincre que Rick n'était pas un assassin de sang froid.

- En effet, ils ne sont plus humains … Ils sont infectés et l'infection se transmet par la morsure ! il faut éviter leur contact absolument !

Rick avait prononcé cette phrase tout haut afin que le plus grand nombre l'entende. Il fallait absolument qu'ils s'éloignent de la ville le plus rapidement possible. Peut être que s'il arrivait a évacuer tout le monde, l'infection serait mieux gérée …

_*Arrête de rêver Rick et va sauver ta famille !_

Rick se ressaisit instantanément. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de retrouver Lori et Carl avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Néanmoins, maintenant que Glenn était devant lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'avoir avec lui. Ce petit l'avait tellement aidé ! Après tout … C'était devenu comme un membre de sa propre famille, bien que ce dernier ne le connaisse pas encore.

- Vous avez un endroit pour vous protéger ?

Rick vit Glenn se crisper un peu.

- Bah j'ai mon petit appartement … enfin j'habite au rez de chaussé ca me semble pas terrible vu se qu'il se passe …

- Ecoutez, j'ai une grande maison, vous pourriez vous mettre à l'abri en attendant que ça se calme un peu.

Rick ne voulait pas l'affoler en lui disant que rien ne se calmerait et que l'apocalypse serait totale dans moins de quelques semaines.

- Oh c'est gentil … Enfin je veux pas vous embêter vous avez surement une famille !

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous dois bien ca !

- … Merci alors... Je suis Glenn !

- Enchanté, moi c'est Rick Grimes !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main rapidement puis Rick intima Glenn de se remettre en route afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible chez lui.

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à courire à une allure impressionnante, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à court d'énergie. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Progressivement, ils se mirent à marcher.  
Soudain, une voiture de police passa près d'eux et s'arrêta a quelques metres. C'était Shane qui était revenu.

- Allez, montez vous me faites pitié !

Rick sourit puis fit signe à Glenn de le suivre. Le jeune Asiatique ne connaissait pas Shane, il devait se demander pourquoi ils devaient le suivre et, en suivant le regard de Glenn, Rick comprit qu'il se posait des questions à propos de la voiture de police.

- C'est mon collège de travail Shane Walsh ! Nous sommes agents de police.

- Aaaaah ….

Le visage de Glenn s'éclaira et il se décida à avancer en direction de la voiture.  
Tous deux, montèrent à l'intérieur sans un mot mais Rick adressa tout de même un sourire reconnaissant à Shane.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé près du cinéma … Tous les gens t'ont prit pour un malade mental Rick ! Mais j'ai vu ces … Choses ! C'est pas humain, ça c'est clair !

- Merci de me croire Shane … Aller on rentre à la maison pour s'assurer que Lori et Carl vont bien !

- Ce serait judicieux d'aller acheter des boites conserves non ?

Glenn avait dit cette phrase tout timidement dans son coin. Cela fit sourire Rick qui s'était habitué au fait que Glenn protège Maggie avec force et conviction. Il avait beaucoup changé durant l'apocalypse … Là il se retrouvait devant le Glenn du début, cela ne lui déplaisait pas néanmoins, il appréciait sa bonne humeur et sa naïveté.

- Très judicieux même ! Ajouta Rick en adressant un sourire à son « nouvel » ami.

Très vite, les trois homme arrivèrent dans le quatrier résidentiel où Rick et sa famille vivaient. Shane se gara rapidement puis ils entrèrent dans la maison. Lori se jeta dans les bras de son mari et Carl pleurait de joie.

- On a entendu ce qu'il se passait à la radio, Rick j'ai eu tellement peur !

- Et moi dont ! On a fait au plus vite pour revenir !

- Papa c'est qui ?

Carl regardait avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son père de faire venir des inconnus à la maison.

- Je m'appelle Glenn petit !

Rick fut amusé de voir que Glenn tentait de se donner un air décontracté. En vérité il était très nerveux.

- J'étais dans une ... mauvaise position, diront nous, et Glenn m'a prévenu juste à temps ! Je lui dois bien l'hospitalité !

- Oh merci beaucoup Glenn ! Restez tant que vous voudrez !

Lori adressa une poignée de main chaleureuse au jeune Asiatique puis se blottit aussitôt contre son mari.

- Bon alors, c'est toujours d'actualité ces boites de conserves ?

Rick sentit une pointe d'impatience dans la voix de Shane. Cela l'énerva quelque peu, on aurait dit qu'il était jaloux de la proximité qu'il avait avec Lori …

_*Arrête de te faire des idées Rick, il a raison faut se grouiller !_

- Oui tu as raison, allons y !

Rick vit Lori grimacer quelque peu mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Comme l'apocalypse n'était pas encore déclarée, les gens se jetteraient pour voler les télés, ordinateurs et tablettes tactiles, il devrait y'avoir tout un tas de boites de conserves.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'au centre commerciale se fit dans le silence. Ils croisèrent quelques rodeurs éparpillés durant le voyage, cela voulait dire qu'ils commençaient à devenir de plus en plus nombreux, il fallait être rapide.  
Rick cru avoir une crise cardiaque en arrivant dans le magasin. A la première caisse sur sa droite se trouvaient Andrea et sa petite sœur Amy !  
Juste derrière elle, Dale était en train de mettre ses courses sur le tapis roulant et, dans les rayons quelques mètres derrière, se trouvaient Carol, Sophia et Ed. Incroyable !

_*Si c'est pas un signe ça mon gars, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !_

Rick et ses deux amis, se dirrigèrent vers le rayon des conserves et en prirent assez pour remplir deux caddies.  
Juste avant d'arriver en caisse ils virent une bonne dizaines de rôdeurs qui se promenaient dans les rayons, mordant deux ou trois personnes au passage. Rick fut prit de panique, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à faire à cela aussi rapidement.  
Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme que des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents se mirent à tirer sur tous les rôdeurs présents ( infligeant même des dommages colatéraux à des humains .. )

- Que personne ne sorte de ce centre commercial, nous allons le condamner et vérifier que personne d'autre n'a été infecté !

Rick n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils allaient les parquer ici comme du bétail pour faire des tests sur eux.  
Les militaire se postèrent devant chaque entrée afin de ne laisser personne sortir.

- Et merde on fait comment maintenant ?!

Shane commençait à s'enerver et ce n'était pas le seul, toutes les personnes présentes montraient de l'impatience.  
Rick chercha des yeux ses anciens amis. Il vit que les deux sœurs étaient en train de parler avec Dale, ils commencaient à se lier d'amitié, c'était une bonne chose. Ed était en train de crier sur Carol et de la menacer de la main, comme si c'était de sa faute …

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Rick se dirrigea vers les sœurs blondes, suivit de près par Glenn qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.  
Il resta près d'eux sans parler dans un premier temps. Il devait trouver un moyen de les aborder sans que cela ne parraisse suspect.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des personnes tentèrent de sortir et une bonne partie de magasin les suivirent.

Les militaires n'hésitèrent pas et se mirent a tirer dans le tas ! Un vrai massacre, il y avait du sang partout !  
Rick prit Glenn et Shane par l'épaule et leur dit de reculer rapidement. Il fit signe à Andréa, Amy et Dale afin qu'ils ne les suivent. Il vit le vieille homme acquicer de la tête et ils suivirent tous Rick dans le fond du magasin.

- Restez là, je connais une autre sortie, je vais voir s'ils sont occupés avec les autres !

En réalité, Rick avait pour but de retrouver Carol et Sophia. Tant mieux si Ed se faisait tuer après tout !  
Cependant il était toujours là en train de menacer Carol. Cette dernière était recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
Néanmoins, elle se redressa immédiatement en voyant Rick arriver.

- Rick vous êtes là !

- Carol ! Venez avec nous, nous allons tenter une sortie de l'autre coté, il ne faut pas rester là, ils vont tous nous tuer sinon, déjà qu'ils sont à cran faut pas trainer ici !

Carol acquièça puis étonnament, elle suivit Rick sans demander l'avis de son mari. Sophia lui emboita le pas et Ed les suivit en ralant mais bien content que quelqu'un lui propose une solution.

- Je les ai trouver dans le magasins. Dit Rick en réponse aux regards interrogateurs deux autres en voyant arriver la famille.

- Bien nous allons passer par derrière étant donné qu'ils sont tous occupés a tuer les gens de devant. Je sais c'est horrible, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air mortifié d'Amy, mais nous devons partir au plus vite si nous ne voulons pas finir de la même façon.

Le petit groupe se mit en route discrètement. Plus personne n'était présent dans cette partie du magasin et Rick pouvait entendre les coups de feux des militaires résonnés vers l'entrée principale.  
Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'une grande baie vitré ne s'offre à eux.

- Allons y !

Tous le groupe le suivit et ils sortirent du magasins sans difficultés.  
Néanmoins, arrivés dehors ils se retrouvèrent devant une horde de rôdeurs d'au moins 30 « personnes ».  
Sophia se mit à crier et immédiatement Rick lui intima de se taire, il ne fallait absolument pas attirer leur attention.  
Silencieusement, il fit signe au groupe de contourner par derrière pour ne pas les attirer. Cependant un rôdeur se détacha du lot et tenta de mordre Amy aux épaules. Glenn attrapa une planche de bois et la lui cassa sur la tête. Le rodeur s'éloigna quelques instants avant de revenir de plus belle.  
Rick entendit avec horreur Shane tirer une balle dans la tête du rôdeur. Certes, ils s'étaient débarasser d'un rôdeurs, mais là ils en avaient toute une horde aux trousses !

- On court !

Tout le groupe se mit a courrir en direction du parking dans lequel des rôdeurs solitaires marchaient également. Shane trouva rapidement sa voiture ainsi que Dale qui prit les deux sœurs avec lui et la famille Pelletier également.

- Suivez nous tous ! On va en sécurité.

Il devait aller chez lui, récupérer Lori et partir, maintenant c'était terminé les expéditions, il était trop tard !

Soudain son téléphone se mot a sonner. Rick décrocha, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro inscrit.

- Allô ? ... C'est Daryl Dixon … Vous savez le gars de la drogue .. enfin non mais on s'était vu pour ca .. bref ! Vous m'aviez l'air au courant pour c'te merde la … J'me dit que c'est surement mieux d'être en groupe non ?


	6. Trève de discutions

_Chapitre 6_

_Je suis désolée désolée désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster de nouveau avec mes partiels et tout c'était vraiment chaud mais la c'est les vacances donc ca va pouvoir redémarer dans de bonnes conditions ! :)  
Merci infiniment à Laura1917 pour sa fidélité, à Tit-Loup pour son commentaire ( non je n'ai pas abandonné ! ) et à Morphinex qui a pris le temps de me donner son avis sur mon chapitre précédent !  
Bonne lecture en espérant que ca vous plaira ! _

* * *

Rick avait donné rendez-vous à Daryl Dixon chez lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Merle Dixon était à ses côtés. Cela n'enchantait pas énormément Rick mais il avait absolument besoin de Daryl alors, pour la deuxième fois, il allait devoir supporter Merle.

Les Dixons étaient arrivés sur la moto de Merle. Ils ne portaient pas de casque et Rick aperçut l'arbalète de Daryl pendre derrière le dos de son propriétaire. Ce dernier descendit en premier de la moto et vint serrer la main de Rick avec un sourire peu assuré. Merle le suivait de près en faisait de grands signes à tout le monde. Il avait l'air si arrogant, cela énervait Rick au plus haut point.  
Néanmoins, il ne put pas s'agacer d'avantage voyant au loin quelques rodeurs appatés par tout le bruit qu'avait fait la moto.

- Venez, entrez !

Les deux ne se firent pas prier et, bientôt, tous les survivants furent à l'intérieur de la maison des Grimes.  
Rick vit Daryl soudain très mal à l'aise face aux regards inquisiteurs de toutes les personnes présentes. Il fallait absolument qu'ils arrêtent cela ou il allait leur filer entre les pattes.

- Bonjour la compagnie, je suis Merle Dixon et c'est mon p'tit frère Daryl. Il a rencontré votre chef et il a dit qu'on pouvait venir si on était dans la merde donc bah .. C'est le cas !

- Du calme coco, Rick a dit que ton frère pouvait venir, pas toi ….

Shane avait répliqué du tac au tac. Rick sentait que l'attitude de Merle ne lui plaisait pas du tout et les deux anciens flics comprirent très vite qui avait envoyé Daryl chercher la drogue.

- Ah oui … Tu fais des manigances comme ça toi maintenant ?!

Merle s'était retourné, furieux, vers Daryl. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, instinctivement, sentant qu'il allait se prendre une soufflante de la part de son grand frère. Merle se rapprochait de son petit frère en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le plus jeune baissait la tête, de plus en plus honteux.

Rick ressentait le malaise de Daryl, donc pour venir en aide à son ami, il tenta d'apaiser la situation.

- Du calme Merle, tu restes aussi. Mais il va falloir qu'on se mette tous d'accord et j'insiste sur le fait que si tu fous la merde, rien qu'une fois, tu dégages c'est clair ?

Merle mit quelques instants à se détourner de son jeune frère pour lancer un sourire flamboyant à Rick.

- En voilà un homme intelligent, merci gentil officier !

* * *

Le calme se fit dans la pièce mais Rick voyait que Shane regardait Merle d'un œil mauvais et Daryl était toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'observer son assemblée d'avantage car une horde de rodeurs se mit à s'amasser devant les fenêtres et devant la porte d'entrée.  
Ils avaient été tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'ils en avaient oubliés les rodeurs. Quelle erreur fatale !  
Rick entendit immédiatement les femmes crier et les enfants pleurer. Il leur intima de se taire et pris son revolver immédiatement dans sa main.

- Venez les gars, il faut protéger la maison pendant que les autres s'enfuient par derrière ! Shane, emmène les femmes et les enfants dans le van, il est dans mon garage dépêchez vous ! Les Dixons, avec moi !

Rick vit Shane prendre Lori et Carl par la main et appeler les deux sœurs blondes ainsi que la famille Pelletier et Dale. Glenn resta posé près de Rick et Daryl et Merle se mirent en position d'attaque.

La maison tremblait sous la pression qu'imposait les rôdeurs contre les entrées. Rick décida de tirer un coup de feu en l'air afin d'attirer les rôdeurs vers eux et permettre aux autres de s'enfuir.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Rick n'entendit plus de bruit de la part des autres et les hommes étaient seuls dans la maison. Les rôdeurs commencaient a s'engouffrer par les fenêtres. Immédiatement Merle se dirrigea vers eux puis leur tira des balles efficaces dans la tête. Les trois autres s'occupèrent rapidement de tous les autres rodeurs qui parvenaient petit à petit à entrer dans la maison.

Ca sentait la mort de tous les côtés. Ils étaient encerclés il y en avait de tous les côtés.  
Pendant qu'ils tiraient tous pour se défendre, Glenn et Merle s'étaient retrouvés d'un coté de la maison et Rick et Daryl étaient d'un autre.

- Merle t'es ou ?!

Seuls des grondements sourds répondirent à Daryl qui commençait à paniquer en envoyant ses flèches dans le crane des rôdeurs qui l'encerclaient.

- Merde ! Faut se tirer Daryl !

- Et Merle ? Et l'autre Chinois on en fait quoi ?!

- Ils doivent être partis de leur coté, aller on se tire !

Daryl ne se fit pas prier se disant qu'en effet, son frère avait du s'en aller. Il n'allait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement.  
Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin parmi la masse de rôdeurs et purent atteindre la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors ils se rendirent compte que les rôdeurs étaient tous en train de s'amasser pour entrer dans la maison, n'ayant pas vu qu'ils en étaient sortis.  
Rick, ayant oublié ses clés de voiture dans la maison invita Daryl à courir le plus rapidement possible vers l'est pour éviter la horde de rôdeurs.

L'ancien shérif savait que Merle avait du s'en aller, la moto avait disparue … Néanmoins, il fut pris d'inquiétude pour Glenn … Merle était près à tout pour survivre et la vit de Glenn ne lui important pas le moins du monde …

* * *

- Glenn ! Dixon ! Ou ils sont les deux autres ?!

Shane avait vu le jeune asiatique et l'autre Redneck arriver sur la moto .Shane avait arrêté son groupe près d'un champ. De là il se disait que Rick pourrait les voir de loin et ainsi, les retrouver plus rapidement. Néanmoins Rick et Daryl avaient disparus.

- Quoi ?! Ils sont pas là ?!

Merle avait dit cela en paniquant. Il n'avait pas pu s'assurer que son petit frère avait réussi a s'échapper avant de s'en aller. Il avait même emmener ce petit con de chinois avec lui. Purée, son frère était peut être mort, et il l'avait abandonné ….

- Mais non ils sont pas là putain ! Vient on va voir !

Shane attrapa Merle par le col et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la maison. Une fois arivés ils virent que des rôdeurs étaient présents partout et certains avaient même des bouts de chaires entre les dents.  
La réalité apparue aux yeux des deux hommes, Rick et Daryl étaient morts.


	7. une nouvelle vie ?

Ce chapitre est ecrit dans la peau de Shane !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Shane avait réchappé à la maison remplie de rôdeurs des Grimes. Il avait conduit le groupe de survivants dans une clairière pas trop éloignée d'Atlanta au cas où les autorités trouveraient un vaccin ou quelque chose qui pourrait arranger tout ce merdier.  
Shane était fier d'avoir contribué à la survie de tous ces gens qui seraient sûrement morts sans lui, néanmoins la culpabilité le rongeait.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu de l'attirance pour Lori … Par principe il s'était toujours retenu de le lui dire ou même de le lui montrer pour ne pas faire d'histoires. Après tout, Rick était son meilleur ami !  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'il était revenu auprès du groupe après avoir vérifié si Rick et l'autre débile de Dixon étaient en vie, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre Lori dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
Ce soir là, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée. Shane n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laissée seule donc il avait envoyé Carl jouer avec la petite Sophia puis était allé la rejoindre dans sa tente.  
Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Shane se rappelle qu'après ce long moment passé à pleurer, la jeune femme avait posé son regard sur le sien. L'officier y vu une telle tristesse, un tel désarroi !  
Il savait que ce qu'il avait en tête n'était pas correct envers Rick mais... Il était mort maintenant et il fallait bien que Lori ai quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle... Et sur Carl !  
C'est précisément ce que fit Shane cette nuit là... Il veilla sur elle et lui montra enfin tout le désir qu'il avait ressenti pour elle durant toutes ces années.

Seulement voilà. Cet incident n'était pas isolé et s'était répété au cours de ces deux longues semaines.

Shane n'arrivait pas à pensé à autre chose qu'au visage qu'aurait fait Rick s'il était encore vivant et qu'il avait vu sa femme dans ses bras … Il avait tellement honte mais se consolait en se disant qu'il était mort, il devait prendre soin de sa famille !

Et il devait y mettre beaucoup de volonté pour la protéger sa famille, étant donné que les attaques de rôdeurs se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes ! Shane avait en plus de cela, l'impression qu'ils étaient chaque fois plus nombreux ! Ils ont néanmoins trouvé une famille hispanique durant leur périple et ces derniers (les Morales) s'installèrent dans leur camp. Le père étant un costaud, cela aidait grandement à la survie de la communauté.

Shane se rappellait d'un soir ou ils étaient tous sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsque des grognements significatifs se firent entendre depuis le fond de la clairière. Les hommes s'étaient immédiatement armés et avaient couru en direction du bruit pour voir d'un peu plus près le nombre exact de rôdeurs.  
Dixon était parti la fleur au fusil sans réfléchir en dégommant tous les rôdeurs présents sur son passage. Bien que Shane n'admettra jamais que cela ait aidé à en tuer plus de la moitié, il trouvait cela irresponsable ! Surtout que ce satané Dixon-Je-Tire-Sur-Tout-Ce-Qui-Bouge se foutait royalement que le bruit attire d'autres rôdeurs !  
Shane avait néanmoins apprécié l'attitude de Morales qui a été de courir vers le campement une fois qu'il avait vu le nombre de monstres,et de mettre tout le monde à l'abri dans les voitures.  
Il avait l'esprit d'équipe et cela était indispensable dans le genre de situation qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

* * *

Néanmoins, leur courage fut de nouveau mit à l'épreuve ce jour là.  
Tout le petit groupe s'affairait à leur tache lorsque soudain, Carol se mit à crier. Tout le monde se redressa immédiatement en courant vers l'origine des cris avec, en bande son arrière, des « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à gueuler celle la ?! » du doux et attentionné Merle Dixon.

Une fois arrivés, ils virent Carol accrochée à une branche d'arbre avec une dizaine de rôdeurs en dessous, bien determinés à la croquer. Shane attrapa son couteau et le planta dans la tête de ces puanteurs ambulantes tandis que Glenn et Morales faisaient de même. Shane ne pu s'empêcher d'entendre

- Eh, tu sais a quoi tu ressembles ? Un chat coincé dans un arbre !

Encore et toujours Dixon … Mais il allait pas la fermer deux secondes lui ?!

Shane se demandait toujours pourquoi il était resté avec eux. C'est vrai quoi, il passait son temps a être désagréable, ou à se moquer des autres, autant qu'il aille se trouver un autre groupe.  
Néanmoins, un soir, l'ancien officier en avait parlé avec le vieux Dale et celui-ci avait sorti une théorie comme quoi qu'il restait avec nous parce que ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait retrouvé son frère, que comme ça il avait pas l'espoir qu'il soit complètement mort .. Bref ! Que des conneries quoi ! Rick et lui étaient mort, ils l'avaient bien vu !  
Ou du moins .. Ils ne les avaient pas vu ! Enfin ça voulait tout dire non ?

Shane ne voulait pas penser que Rick puisse toujours être vivant. Cette idée lui traversait l'esprit quelques fois mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il aimait son ami mais ce dernier le tuerai immédiatement après avoir appris qu'il avait fricoter avec sa femme !

Une fois tous retournés au camp, Carol fut accueillit par un regard assassin de la part de son mari. Cependant sa fille la serra fort dans ses bras, elle décrocha donc un sourire.

* * *

Ce soir la, ils se rendirent respectivement dans leur tente mise à part Dale qui était de garde. Shane s'était installé définitivement avec Lori et Carl et cela le comblait de bonheur.  
Il se blottit contre la femme qu'il aimait puis laissa son sommeil l'emporter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se faire réveiller par des feux d'artifices !  
Il sorti en toute hâte de la tente pour voir quel idiot avait bien pu faire ça !

* Dixon ….

Obligé c'était encore lui ! Il pouvait pas manquer une occasion de faire un truc pareil ça lui ressemblait bien ça décidément !  
Néanmoins, Dixon semblait tout à fait innocent adossé contre un arbre. C'était Dale qui avait la boite de feu d'artifice dans sa main, il semblait d'ailleurs tout excité !

- J'ai vu un avion ! Je vous jure !

- Et tu crois qu'envoyer des feux d'artifices ça va nous aider ? Tu pouvais pas essayer de le pister au lieu de nous faire repérer par tous les rôdeurs du coin ? Tu deviens sénile ou quoi ?

Shane était plus qu'agacer de ce genre de comportements ! Ils ne comprenaient décidément rien ! Entre lui qui s'excite pour un hypothétique avion et l'autre taré du fusil, ils faisaient la paire !

Après ce petit épisode de consternation, Shane tenta de calmer tout le groupe et de vérifier si les environs étaient toujours surs. Pour assurer le coup, il avait demandé a Morales de doubler le vieux sur son tour de Garde, on sait jamais qu'il voit une fusée la prochaine fois !

L'ancien officer se remis donc au lit en calmant le pauvre Carl qui semblait tétanisé de peur. Il allait se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit Dixon parler. Il s'était tout d'abord agacé de voir qu'il pouvait pas la fermer deux seconde avant de sentir son sang se glacer. Il connaissait la voix de la personne qui lui répondait …

_* Rick …_

Shane se leva discrètement sans reveiller Lori qui s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps puis passa sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Rick et le plus jeune Dixon étaient effectivement là et ils parlaient avec Merle et les deux hommes de garde.

Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit vite de la tente avant qu'il ne le voit ici sinon il allait mourir plus rapidement que prévu. Il ouvrit la tente discrètement puis se jeta sur le coté pour éviter d'être vu. Il rampa ensuite vers un arbre puis se releva une fois situé derrière.  
Shane souffla un bon coup, normalement personne n'avait vu sa tentative désespérée pour sortir de la tente. Il sorti alors en souriant.

- Rick ?! C'est pas vrai mon pote je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

[ …. ]


End file.
